


our shores of starlight (come sailing in) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nakamaship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: At Shells Town, Luffy does not meet Roronoa Zoro.Instead, he acquires a sword.“You spoke, didn’t you?” he asks, convinced that he had heard somebody calling him into consciousness. The sword says nothing, but Luffy gets the impression that it wants to say more – if it could, or if he could hear it, and he frowns, turning back to the front door.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	our shores of starlight (come sailing in) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our shores of starlight (come sailing in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535441) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/our%20shores%20of%20starlight%20\(come%20sailing%20in\)%20chapter%201.mp3) | 1:33:40 | 64.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/our%20shores%20of%20starlight%20\(come%20sailing%20in\)%20chapter%202.mp3) | 1:58:17 | 37.1 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/our%20shores%20of%20starlight%20\(come%20sailing%20in\)%20chapter%203.mp3) | 2:03:24 | 85.1 MB  
[Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/OnePiece/our%20shores%20of%20starlight%20\(come%20sailing%20in\).zip) | 5:35:21 | 230 MB  
  
### Music

 _Hope_ by Namie Amuro

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
